I am Nicole
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: A young girl named Nicole and her sister Morgan are taken to Makai and forced to become demons. With her parents dead, Nicole has to adapt to this new world. THough, she never stops thinking about human life. That's when th YuYu gang comes in.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own YuYu Hakusho. (Suddenly owns it) YAAAAAAAAAY! (Wakes up from dream) Crap! Still own nothing!

- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -

"MOVE!" A large blue demon said as he hit my back.

"We have been traveling for days. I cannot walk anymore." A young, brown haired girl said as she lied on the cold dirt.

"You are a demon now. We travel to Makia!" The demon said looking back at the other captives.

"I…am…Nicole," the girl said weakly as she wiped away her tears. "I will _never_ be a demon."

"You have ice demon in you. You will travel." He said as he looked at a red haired girl. She clenched her fist.

"You help her!" The demon said as he continued to walk with the other captives. She did what she was told as she ran to her sister and helped her up.

"Thank you, Morgan." Nicole said as she got up and walked.

WHOA WHOA WHOA! This is just a little far ahead! How about we go back a few days? October 3rd.

October 3rd…

Nicole woke up in her bed as she yawned and stretched. She got into her clothes and brushed her hair out. She walked downstairs to see her sister Morgan. She was brushing her red hair. I smiled, as I smelt the aroma of pancake batter sizzling on the pan. Morgan turned her green eyes at me and she laughed at my grumbling stomach. As much as I loved Morgan, it was hard to tell that we were sisters. She had red hair and green eyes. I had brown hair and brown eyes. Oh well. I guess it was because my mother's hair was reddish brown and my father's hair was brownish red. (There is a difference there people…) Their eyes were both blue…so it's weird how we got different eyes. Oh well, we're _special_! My dad finally came into the room, seeing how breakfast was ready. We dug into our pancakes when all of a sudden…BOOM! The door swung open and two supernatural looking creatures came in. They were demons. My father stood up and a green demon shot energy at him. He fell backwards and was bleeding everywhere. His eyes went blank. He was dead. My mother screamed in horror as she ran to him. The blue demon went to her and lifted her chin to meet his face. The demon looked her in the eyes. They had a weird glow for about two seconds. A moment later, she turned to stone.

"How dare you!" Morgan said as she stood up. The demon glared at her and I pulled her back down. The blue demon grabbed us up and out of our chairs by our arms and walked us out of the house. The green demon unleashed an orb of electricity at the statue. It was demolished. The face of the statue broke off and flung outside, landing at my feet. I fell to my knees and cried. The blue demon stomped his foot on the face and it shattered. He pulled me up and tied my hands together with rope. He did the same to Morgan. This scene became smaller and smaller until it was on a screen.

"These girls are your next mission." Koemna said as he watched the screen.

- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

That's all for this chapter. Please review…but NO flames! Flames just make you feel useless and untalented. NO FLAMES! Thank-you!


	2. I'll call you Destiny

I own Nicole and the captives nothing else. I don't own YYH or Morgan. I also don't own Kingdom Hearts, Utada Hikaru, or them song 'Simple and clean'.

We have been walking for days now. It's finally time to stop and eat dinner. Human carcass is all that they give us. Morgan and I sit by a rock and grimace at their choice of food. I suddenly have a weird sensation in my hands and ice shoots out of them and hits the carcass. I look around at the other captives. A girl who looks kind of gothic. The one demon called her Sam. There were two little boys around the age of 8 and a little girl looking about 3. Before I knew it, it was time to bathe. The demons hated to bathe, but they wanted a free show. Hn. I wasn't going to be the one to give it to them! Morgan and I just walked in, dunked a few times, and walked out. Sam just walked in a dunked the two little boys. The one little girl stood and stared at the water. The demons didn't allow us to talk. I just sat her in the water and began to wash her with leaves.

"Hello. I'm Nicole. What's your name?" I whispered to the little girl. She just stood there. Maybe she was scared to talk. Or maybe she didn't know how. I smiled as I continued to wash her and then dried her with the blanket. It was now time to go to sleep. But then I though about why the demons gave us blankets? Then, I got it. They needed us alive for some reason.

"Um…excuse me?" I said standing up. They glared at me.

"What do you want!" The green demon said biting into human carcass.

"We're still hungry and we don't eat human flesh." I said as I looked over at an apple tree.

"Then go get an apple. But no trying to escape! I'll hunt you down!" The demon said as he watched me pick a few apples. He turned his head and grabbed about 20 more. Hey, this was going to be a long trip. I got back and gave an apple to Sam. I gave an apple to each of the little boys. I gave one to Morgan and got one for myself. Then I grabbed one for the little girl. The little girl was scared at first, but then I ate mine so she did too. The sun had set and it was time to sleep. The two little boys slept under a tree in a blanket. I think their names were Jacob and Mark. Sam slept sitting up curled up in a blanket. Morgan leaned against a rock and I pulled the little girl onto my lap.

"Do you have a name? I guess not. I'm going to name you Destiny. It's such a pretty name." I said as I curled her up with blanket and covered us with mine. We couldn't sleep. Normally, when Morgan and I couldn't sleep, my mother would sing to us. But seeing how we weren't allowed to talk, our only lullaby was the sound of demon breathing and the harsh autumn winds.

The next day we left off again. We took a break for water, lunch, and rest about 2 hours later. We ate some more apples and drank some river water. Sam sat against a tree as the young boys played together. Morgan sat up against a rock to try to take a quick nap. I was sitting with Morgan when Destiny picked up a handful of bright colored leaves and offered them to the little boys. The blue demon came and growled in her face. Frightened, Destiny dropped the leaves and ran to back to me. The demon laughed and walked a few yards away. I cradled her in my arms and sang quietly.

"When you walk away you don't hear me say, Please! Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." I sang as the demon glared at me, causing me to silently hum the rest of the song to her.

"Listen up brats! You're going to be separated among the two of us." The blue demon said.

"SEPERATED?" I screamed.

That's all for now! You review and I'll update!


	3. Makai

I don't own YYH and never will! I want to thank my reviewers!

"I will get the two boys and Sam." The green demon said as he left through a portal.

"You are mine now!" The blue demon said as he glared at us. He made a portal and we showed up in this weird world.

"This is Makai! Follow me!" He said as he brought us into a broken down old house. I smiled when I saw a bed! A REAL BED! He left to find some food. Morgan and I got out the apples. Together, Morgan, Destiny, and I had our grand feast of apples. He came back with carcass. I stunk and burned our eyes as we went into the other room. Two beds. Morgan got into one and quickly fell asleep. I got into the other bed with Destiny and drifted off into sweet slumber.

At sprit world:

I think that they may be in different areas. Yusuke, you check downtown. Kuwabara, uptown. Kurama, spirit world and Hiei will search Makia. I'll do my best here.

Makia…

I woke up the next day to find Morgan already awake. I told her I was going to explore and for her to watch Destiny. I walked outside and looked around. It was disgusting! Carcass and bugs and demons! It was like this place had gone to Hell and back and back and back. Then, I wandered into an alleyway. A bunch of dragon type demons surrounded me and began to push me back and forth. I screamed in anger as fire shot out of one hand and ice out of the other. They were either burnt to a crisp or frozen solid.

"Koorime…" I heard from behind me. I turned to see a boy slightly taller then me. He had on black fighting boots and black pants. He had on a blue tank under a black cloak. He had black hair that was sticking up like fire and a white starburst in the front. He had a katana. But that wasn't what had gotten my attention. He was **_HOTT_**! Seriously, if looks were a subject, he'd be grade A!

"Koorime?" I said as I smiled at him. He looked uneasy for a minute. Then he explained what it was. I fell to my knees.

"I am a demon then…NO! I can't be! Demon's are what destroyed my life!"

He just frowned.

Short chap…I now…but I got serious writer's block! Review!


	4. New friends and feelings

I don't own YYH!

"Why are you here?" He said. I told him everything.

"Oh, where do you live?" He said.

"My new home is up in the dark mountains of Makia. Well, at least it's a little bit cleaner!" I said.

"Let me walk you back…it's dangerous in Makai." He said as he walked forward.

"Um...thanks. My name's Nicole by the way." I said as I caught up.

"Hiei." He said as he began to quicken his step.

I looked back to see a bunch of demons following us.

"Come here." He said. I went towards him and he picked me up bridal style. The he ran REALLY fast and we were up at the house in no time. I realized how close I was and blushed.

"You wanna come in?" I said as I opened the door. He just walked inside. Morgan was sitting with Destiny. She was eating the last of the apples.

"You go and hunt! Bring back food for Bryant and friends." The demon said. I'm guessing he was Bryant. I turned and wlaked out.

"I don't know how to hunt or where food is!" I said in frustration.

"I'll help you. Let's go." Hiei said as he went into the woods. Hiei dug his sword into the tree. He took the bucket that Bryant had given Nicole. It was filling up with sweet sap. I smiled at it and Hiei gave me the bucket. He punched another tree and about 30 apples fell out. He gathered them in a basket. He also found nuts, corn, and carrots along the way. Then, without warning, he broke the frozen ice with his fist. He took off his cloak, shirt, and boots. He dove into the water and killed about 20 fish. He put those into another basket. He killed 5 turkeys and put the dead bodies in another basket. I took the buckets and he handled the baskets. We walked into the house with food. Hiei roasted 3 turkeys with fire. That out to be enough for the buffoon. He roasted another turkey for us. He stayed for dinner. I smiled as I he departed and I walked into the room.

"So, who was that?" Morgan said.

"A guys who helped me gather all of this stuff." I said.

"He's pretty hott!" Morgan smirked.

"I KNOW!" I said as we squealed. Destiny came in and yawned. Morgan and Nicole stayed up a little longer to talk.

Hiei's POV:

I opened up the door and left. I started to think. 'So I finally found those girls. Maybe I'll stay here a little while longer. Nicole. She was pretty hott. WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST THINK?'

That's all for this chapter! Update and I'll review! Er…review and I'll update!


	5. Kuwatchi

I don't own YYH or Hiei! (SOBS) Oh and Hiei would just like me like that because it's been my lifelong dream and as the authoress…I'VE GOT THE POWER! (JK) That was weird…

Nicole's POV:

I woke up the next morning to a really loud and obnoxious voice. It wasn't Bryant's voice though. I looked outside to see an older looking demon. She was blue and had horns coming out of her head. She had black wings and a grimace cold as ice. I'm guessing this was his mother. I walked into the room and Bryant stood.

"This mother. Her name Kuwatchi." Bryant said as he sat down again. Destiny came out and looked at me. She seen Kuwatchi and ran behind me. I picked her up and looked back, expecting to see Morgan. Morgan wasn't there. I looked back in the room and her bed was empty.

"Where's Morgan?" I said as I glared at Bryant.

"She gone." Kuwatchi said as she looked at me.

"Where?" I replied.

"Back with green demon you saw. Douchi."

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted her." Kuwatchi said as she took a bite out of carcass.

I bought Destiny outside with me. I could not leave her in there with them. I had seen Hiei and I walked past him.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, not moving from his spot.

"They took Morgan away." I said as I kept walking.

Silence.

I climbed into the forest and sat Destiny down. She played with rocks as I buried my head in my arms.

"Are you alright?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see a demon behind me. But there was something different about her. She wasn't scary. She looked very nice. She had white skin and long blonde hair. She had a crescent moon on her forehead and white moccasins. She wore a white skirt. A very long skirt. She also had a white long sleeve shirt. She looked more of a human then a demon. She had small fangs and elf ears. That kind of gave stomped the human idea.

"The demons took my sister away." I said as I looked up.

"I'm terribly sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" She said.

"No…" I said as I held Destiny. She got up and hugged the girl. She laughed and patted her head.

"My name is Sloane." She said as she gave Destiny a piece of what looked like candy. Destiny ate it in satisfaction and Sloane sat down next to me.

"I don't understand. This new world is confusing. I don't understand." Nicole said as she bit her lip.

"How about a trade."

"What?"

"I trade things on the black market. I sometimes trade with humans. I only know demon ways. If you teach me human things, I'll teach you demon things!" Sloane said as she smiled.

"Ok then." I said as I smiled a little bit.

"Sloane…why are you here?" A voice from the trees said.

"I'm helping my new friend Nicole. Is that a problem cousin?" Sloane said as she looked up at someone. Hiei jumped down from the trees.

"Hello Hiei." I said as I smiled.

"Hiei, is this…" Sloane said as she looked into her cousin's eyes.

"Hn." Hiei said as he turned for a minute. He began to walk away.

"That cousin of mine…" Sloane said as she crossed her arms and shook her head in amusement.

"Well, I've got to be getting home now. Come on Destiny. We'll meet back here tomorrow morning." I said as I picked Destiny up and walked away with a happy heart. I finally have a friend…well, other then Hiei.

Review!


	6. Lessons

I don't own YYH. I own Nicole, Sloane, and Destiny.

"Nicole! You back?" Kuwatchi said as she looked at the door. I had to put Destiny down because she threw a basket at me.

"FOOD!" Bryant said as he walked out.

"Ok…" Nicole said as she walked out. She took Destiny to Sloane. They seemed to like each other.

"Sloane!" I said as I walked through the door. Hiei was eating by a fire when he looked over at me.

"What're you doing here?" Hiei said as he looked at her.

"I'm looking for Sloane. Is she home?" Nicole said as she looked around.

"I'm right here!" Sloane said as she ran out of another room.

"Um…I was just wondering, do you think you could watch Destiny while I hunt?" Nicole asked.

"Not a problem." Sloane said as she took Destiny.

"Cool! And don't forget our lessons tonight!" Nicole said as she went to walk out.

"I won't!" She said as she took out some nice toys for Destiny.

"Thanks!" Nicole said as she closed the door. I didn't have anything to drive into the wood in order to get the bark. Sloane said something about roasting bark. It was too hard to peel off. I tried to climb a tree to get apples. I got about two feet off the ground and then fell on my butt. I couldn't find any nuts on the ground. I tried to pull corn from the stalk. I also tried to pick carrots. No avail. I finally took a rock and tried to smash the ice to fish. I tried three times. This is my fourth.

"Pathetic."

"Who's there?" Nicole said.

"Hn." Hiei said as he burst onto the ice and caught about 20 fish. He threw them in the basket.

"I couldn't get any of that." Nicole said as they walked back towards my house.

"You're not strong enough yet." Hiei said.

"How do I get stronger?" Nicole said as she looked down.

"I can train you. Sloane can teach you demon ways and I will help you gain strength." Hiei said as he looked at the fish.

"Really?"

Silence.

We finally got to my house and Hiei dropped the fish on the table. We left to Hiei's house. We walked in to the house to smell the aroma of stew.

"I made fish stew!" Sloane said as she put two bowls in front of us. We ate it and Sloane and I went into Sloane's room. Destiny was asleep there. Hiei walked in as well.

"Hello Hiei." Nicole said as she wondered why he was here.

"Oh, yes Nicole. I forgot to tell you. Hiei is going to our lessons as well. He trades at the black market and this way, the humans won't be able to trick him either." Sloane said as she sat him down.

"Ok…shall we start?" Nicole said as she looked at them.

"Of course. I'll ask the first question. What is the animal that looked like a dog, but is the color of…that!" Sloane said as she pointed to an orange bowl.

"Um…fox. And the color is called Orange." Nicole said.

"Ok…I understand. Fox and Orange. Now you ask Hiei." Sloane said.

"Hn."

"Hiei!" Sloane scolded.

"What is it called when ningens court?" Hiei asked.

"Dating." Nicole said.

"Oh…" Hiei said.

"My turn! My house smells like crap because of demons and carcass. What should I do?" Nicole asked.

"There is grass up by the frozen lake. It is long and smells sweet. You should pick it and hang it from the ceiling." Sloane said.

The time passed with random questions like that and it was 9:00.

"I need to be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow for our training and lessons ok?" Nicole said as she walked out with a sleeping Destiny. They fell asleep easily.

At Hiei's house…

"Hiei, I know that you like her." Sloane said.

Silence.

"Why don't you just court her already!" Sloane said as she looked around.

Silence.

He was sleeping out in the oak tree outside. But Sloane could tell that he heard it and was satisfied.

Until next time! Review!


	7. Feelings revealed

I don't own YYH.

I woke up early the next morning at got dresses in my normal clothes. My outfit from the house, except it was torn and dirty. I picked up Destiny and we walked out. We went to Hiei's and opened the door. Sloane walked out and grabbed Destiny and I into the other room.

"You're clothes are filthy!" Sloane said as she took out other ones. We took a quick bath and scrubbed ourselves clean. Well, seeing how Destiny is three, I scrubbed her clean. She dressed Destiny in red pants and a bright yellow shirt. White sneakers and a blue jacket were also there. She gave Nicole a white tank top and blue jeans. I had a black hoodie and white sneakers. Sloane helped us brush out our tattered hair. Hiei walked in and quickly banished the small smile that played on his face for two seconds.

"Hey, are you ready?" Nicole said as she walked over to Hiei. He nodded and they walked out. Hiei sat by a tree as Nicole ran laps around the building. Unfortunately, Hiei told her t runs around it 20 times. She finally finished. He would teach her fighting stances and moves. They did this until the fifth day.

"We're going to spar now." Hiei said as he got in his stance.

"Right!" Nicole said as she did one as well. Hiei kicked and she dodged. She jumped and Hiei grabbed her leg. She fell on him.

Hiei's POV:

She fell right on top of me. I had gotten the wind knocked out of me. But, I quickly recovered. I opened my eyes to find that Nicole was there. Her face, her beautiful face. WAIT! WHAT'D I JUST- -

Nicole's POV:

'Oh shit!' I thought as I opened my eyes. There was Hiei's face. I couldn't out my finger on it. I had this weird feeling deep in my heart. I had never felt it before. I knew I though Hiei was cute. I knew I liked him. But could I really be in love with him? (Why not? All the other fan girls are! Lol)

Normal POV: Nicole quickly got off of Hiei and helped him up. He said that was enough for today and we walked home. Well, his home.

Hiei's POV:

The whole time we were walking home, I couldn't keep my eyes of Nicole. She was buzzing through my head. I even dreamed about her last night. IT'S STARTING TO ANNOY ME! Ok, ok. I guess I could admit she was kind of pretty. NO! I am the forbidden one! I cannot put my finger on it, but I have a weird feeling deep in the pit of my heart. NO WAY! It couldn't be that I could possibly…love…this girl.

Normal POV:

They walked back into the house and it was time for dinner. We all ate and went into Sloane's room. Destiny played with toys on Sloan's bed, only to fall asleep a few minutes later. Nicole. Sloane, and Hiei sat on the floor.

"What is the big thing that roars and is …brown?" Sloane said as she stumbled with the words.

"Um…I think you're talking about a bear." Nicole said.

"Your turn Hiei." Sloane said smiling.

"What…is…love?" Hiei asked as he looked out the window.

"Um," Nicole was kind of taken back by his question, "Love is when you have special feelings for another. You just have this happiness whenever you're with them." Nicole replied, speaking slowly on the last part. She just realized something.

'I DO love Hiei…' Nicole thought.

"Oh…" Hiei said as he looked anywhere but Nicole.

'So…I have this sort of feeling. Does that mean I love her?' Hiei thought.

"Um…I think I need to be getting home." Nicole said as she stood up, her face red. Sloane smiled, as she knew what was about to go down.

"Hey, come here." Hiei said as he motioned her outside. She followed reluctantly.

"W-what is it Hiei?" Nicole asked.

It was silent for a few minutes before he said, "D-do you…do you…love…me?" Hiei said as he turned his head to face her.

"Does…does this answer your question?" Nicole replied as she leaned in and kissed him. They broke apart and Nicole got up and looked at him. He was really surprised and speechless. Nicole wlaked away. She walked into her room and broke into tears.

"I feel chained, chained down. You shove me to the ground." Nicole sang as she cried herself to sleep. How could I do that? I feel so stupid. I should have known that a guy like him could never go for a girl like me.

Back with Hiei…

Hiei finally broke out of his little trance and looked around. She had already left and probably already hated him.

"Nicole…I...I...love…you." Hiei whispered as he looked down at the ground.

I'm going to pick up at this spot later. But, this looks like a nice place to stop. Review and I'll update ok?


	8. Hiei's answer

I don't own YYH!

Nicole's POV:

I woke up to the light of the sun shining through the window. It hurt my head. Then, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door to see Hiei.

"Hiei?" Nicole said.

"Nicole…I- -" Hiei said as he looked down at the ground.

"I know it's rude of me…but I have to ask. Do you…love me?" I said as I looked down. Hiei answered by lifting my chin and softly kissing my lips. I smiled as we walked out to the forest. We sat as I skipped rocks in the river.

"Nicole, I…I would like to start…courting you." He said as he watched the rock skip across the water.

"I would really like that Hiei." Nicole said as she smiled.

"Cool." Hiei said as they walked back to Hiei's house. Sloane opened the door and her grin was brighter then a comet shooting across the night sky.

"ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER!" Slaone screamed as she hugged me.

"Yes…" I said as I smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Sloane said as we talked for what seemed for a few minutes. By the time I looked at the clock, it was 9:00 at night! I picked Destiny up and off the bed. I hugged Sloane and kissed Hiei on the cheek before I left.

While we were walking home, Destiny asked, "Are you and Hiei going to get married?"

"One day…I hope." I said as I looked up at the night sky.

Well, let's adjust this a little bit! It has been 6 years since I've been in Makia. Hiei and I are both 18. Well, Hiei's human form in 18. (I don't know how old Hiei is…sue me! LOl) Destiny is 9 and Sloane is 22.

"Hiei!" I said as I ran to him.

"Hello." Hiei said as he smiled at me.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm doing good! Hey Hiei, what so you have in your hand?"

Hiei smiled slyly.

Short chapter…I know! But…I have something planned. And plus, it's 9:00 at night and I've written many chapters today…I'm dry of imagination. Tomorrow I will be full…PROMISE! (Btw...Tenshi No Koori, I have Aol...and btw...if my mom knew i was talking to people I didn't know, I'd be dead. LITERALLY!) Review!


	9. CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!

I don't own YYH!

Hiei smiled as he threw a shiny pin to the floor. I squealed and turned around screaming 'SHINY! SHINY! SHINY!' I turned back around to see that Hiei was on one knee. I recovered from shininess and looked at Hiei.

"Nicole, will you be my mate?" Hiei said as he looked at me.

"Oh Hiei…I- -" My answer got interrupted by someone bursting into the room and grabbing my arm. Hiei stood up.

"NICOLE!" The voice screamed as I was pulled out. It was Kuwatchi.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT OLD LADY?" Nicole said as her face turned red like in the anime.

"YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO!" She shouted back at me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU OLD HAG!" Nicole yelled as she yanked her arm back. Hiei just shook his head as he watched the two scream at each other for the next twenty minutes. Kuwatchi ended up winning as she pulled Nicole back into her house.

"Evil witch!" Nicole said as she mopped the floor.

"I heard that!" Kuwatchi said as she looked at me.

"GOOD!" Nicole screamed as she threw the mop in her face and walked out.

"Nicole?" Hiei said as he walked next to me.

"Oh yeah. Hiei, I…" Nicole said as a ball of light appeared in front of us. A toddler popped out of it. He had Jr. written on the hat he wore.

"We've found you at last!" He said as he got between Hiei and I.

"Koenma." Hiei said as he looked at me.

"We've been looking for so long!" Koenma said as he pulled me into the light and we appeared in an office. Hiei wasn't there. Out of nowhere, Nicole began to growl and grind her teeth.

"CANYOUJUSTLEAVEMEALONESOICANSAYYESTOBEINGHIEI'SMATEALREADY? SHEESH!" Nicole shouted all to quickly.

"Can you run that by me again?" Koenma said as he just got up from anime falling.

Nicole sighed an anime sigh cloud thingy and said, "Hiei asked me to be his mate and everyone's been taking me away so I can't say yes."

"Oh…" Koenma said as he took light and put me back again.

"Stupid toddler…" Nicole said as she looked over to Hiei.

"Hiei…I—WHAT NOW?" Nicole said as a dark orb erupted through Hiei's house.

DUNDUNDUN! I'll update soon ok guys? Review!


	10. Kidnapped

I don't own YYH!

A dark demon erupted from the house and stared at us. Hiei got in front of me and took out his sword. He knocked Hiei aside and threw me into the house. I fell into Sloane's room and the horror I saw will stay with me forever. Sloane was on the floor, twisted in pain. Her skin was pale and her eyes were blank. Blood was trailing from her mouth as her face was frozen in shock. She died like that. Then, I saw something. Destiny was in the corner. She was holding a doll and crying. She wasn't harmed.

"Oh thank God!" I screamed as I ran to her. I held her in my arms and we cried together. The demon came in and took her from me.

"PUT HER DOWN!" I screamed as I pounded his back. Hiei came in a knocked him over. Destiny fell from his grasp and Hiei caught her. He then made a portal, grabbed me, and jumped in. The portal was gone before Hiei could get in. Hiei put Destiny down and punched a hole in the wall.

"Hiei?" Destiny said as she looked up at him with her innocent nine year old eyes.

"What." Hiei said coldly.

"Could you hold me?" She said, her innocent eyes filling with tears. Hiei's heart melted as I held her in his arms.

In the other place…

"WHO ARE YOU!" Nicole screamed as they appeared in a downtown alley. I guess we were back at Earth.

"My name is Sean. Do not worry." He said as he dropped me. Another demon came and stared at me.

"Who's this?" He said.

"Oh her? This si my human squaw." Sean said.

"I AM NOT YOUR WHITE SQUAW!" I screamed at him.

"Looks like this squaw needs some taming." The boys said.

"I'll tame her…" He said as evil glittered across his face. I knew what he was thinking. I ran as fast I could to get away. He chased me down and held me in his arms. He began to kiss my neck.

"Drunken dog!" A girl said.

"Sloane?" I said as I looked at her. She looked just like Sloane, except with different clothes.

"You cannot take a woman against her will!" She said as she kicked him. He fell back and ran away.

"Who…" I asked.

"I'm Serenity."

That's all for now. I'm working on my code: Lyko story right now so I don't know when I'll update this tonight. Review!


	11. Questions, answers, and old friendships

I don't own YYH!

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A girl called as she smashed into a brick wall. She was flying on an oar. She had blue hair tied up in a ponytail and a pink kimono.

"Um…who are you?" Nicole asked as she gazed down at her.

"BOTAN! THE GRIM REAPER! NICE TO MEET YOU!" Botan said as she grinned as shook my hand.

"Cool…WAIT! Grim reaper? I'm so dead!" Nicole shouted.

"No you're not." Hiei said as he stepped forward.

"Who's this?" Serenity asked.

"Hiei. Oh, and Hiei? Do you have Destiny? How did you get here?" Nicole asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Um…I've got Destiny right here."

"But how did you get here?" Serenity asked.

"Hmm…we must have fallen through a plot hole or something."

"Stupid authoress." Destiny said. (HEY! Be quiet or I'll make Hiei wear a dress! Everyone gets quiet)

"Anyway, what happened to that guy?" Hiei asked.

"He's gone now." Serenity said.

"You want to fill me in?" Hiei whispered.

"That's Serenity. She's the one that rescued me from those guys. And I've scanned her…she's 100 human!" I whispered back.

"Do you all have a place to stay?" Serenity asked.

Nicole was about to say no when Hiei said, "Yes."

"We do?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah." Hiei said. He walked away.

"It was nice meeting you. Thanks for saving me! I hope we meet again sometime!" Nicole said as she picked up Destiny and ran off with Hiei.

"Oh, and Hiei?" Nicole said smiling.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'd love to be your mate!" Nicole said kissing him. He smiled and put a ring on her finger.

"Whose house is this?" Destiny asked as Nicole rang the doorbell.

"A friend. His name is Kurama. I would have rather gone through the window…" Hiei replied.

A man with emerald green eyes a long red hair answered the door. He looked like Morgan.

"Hello, Hiei. Are these the other girls we were looking for?" He asked.

"Yes." Hiei replied.

"Ok…I'm Kurama. It's nice to met you all." The boy stated with a warm smile.

"This is Destiny and this is Nicole, my fiancé." Hiei said.

"Oh…it's very nice to see you again my old friend. Oh! I'm sorry, come in." Kurama said as he escorted them to the living room couch. Hiei then noticed Kurama had a wedding ring on his finger.

"Hey Kurama, who are you married to?" Hiei said as he smirked his legendary smirk.

"Kurama honey? Who's down there with you?" A girl said as she walked down stairs. She looked just like Kurama, except in a girl form.

"MORGAN!" Nicole screamed as she ran to her.

"Nicole, it's nice to see you again." Morgan said as she hugged her sister. It was 9;)0 before you knew it. Destiny slept in the guest room. Kurama had 1 bedroom and 2 guestrooms.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Nicole asked.

"3 months." Kurama replied.

"Do you have any kids yet?" Hiei asked.

"We're trying." Morgan said as she took a bite out of a cracker. They shared the stories of the time in Makai when they were together, apart, and back at Earth.

"Do you remember the song?" Morgan asked as she recounted the event.

"There's a light in me, and it shines bright. I can't help but touch the sky. You're the reason why I can fly." Nicole sang as she laughed with Morgan. The clock struck 12:00 and Kurama escorted Hiei and Nicole to the guestroom.

"If you do be naughty, be sure to lock the door and keep quiet." Morgan joked.

"But, we're not even married yet. We have to plan." Nicole said.

"So." Morgan said as she walked off into Kurama's room.

The night passed and Nicole refused. Not until we're married.

What do you think? I'm sure that the next chapter is going to be all about the planning of the wedding. Review ok?


	12. Planning the wedding

I don't own YYH! And sorry it tiok so long to update and if things are misspelled. My compy crashed and after 3 days we got it back up. Then it crashed again and when I tried to go on Microsoft Word, it said I needed a code. My dad doesn't have it and said he needed to call the people. Well, here I am _**almost a week later** _and I'm typing on Word Pad! I wish he would just call already...

---

6am was greeted by crimson eyes. Hiei had been outside for sometime and was training. Normally, Nicole and Hiei would train together. Hiei let her sleep in today. _Today._ Kurama was up by 7 and he went downstairs to make coffie.(Hey, that's what my parents do! Except the downstairs part!) He heard Nicole getting up. She finally came out at 8 and was dressed in black hip huggers and a blue tank top. She wore black gloves(Like Riku's in Kingdom Hearts...I made a KH story btw) and white flat shoes.(Like the chinese wear)Her hair hung loose and she left with her katana.

"Sorry I'm late! Why didn't you wake me up?" Nicole said as she ran toward Hiei. His back was turned.

"Well, 1. We stayed up until 12 midnight last night. And 2. You need your beauty sleep." Hiei said with his back still turned. Not a good idea because Nicole chucked a rock at his head. He almost did an anime fall. He turned around and took out his katana. She did the same.

"FREEZE!" Morgan said as they froze.

"Why?" Nicole asked as he put her sword away.

"Because it's time to plan your wedding!" Morgan said as she and Nicole walked off happily. Hiei followed and his gloom killed said happiness.

"Don't be so gloomy, Hiei." Nicole said as they walked inside.

"Who do you guys want to invite?" Morgan said as little 'INVITE ME!' lights appeared above her and her husbands head.

"Well, Of course I'll invite Morgan, Kurama, Serenity, Destiny, and Botan!" Nicole with a smile.

Hiei groaned and said, "Do we really have to invite Botan?"

"Yes, why?" Nicole asked as she stared at him.

"She's just so...so...so..." Hiei couldn't find a word.

"Botan." Kurama finished the sentence.

"Hiei..." Nicole said as she put her special frown on.

"Fine." Hiei said simply and Nicole's smile came back.

"What about you Hiei? Who do you want to come?" Kurama said as he already knew the answer.

"No one." Hiei said plainly.

Kurama sighed and said, "How about all of the people Nicole invited, plus Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shuzuru, Sakyo, don't ask how he got back because he doesn't even know, Botan, and Koenma?"

"Hn."

"Oh yes, and there's something you should know. Yusuke and Keiko are married, as well as Shuzuru and Sakyo. Botan and Koenma have something going on but won't admit to it. ANd Kuwabara is married to...um..." Kurama was afraid to say the next part.

"Don't say it." Hiei said as his train of thought took a turn for the worst.

"...Yukina." Kurama winced as he said the word.

"I'm goign out TO KILL HIM!" Hiei said as he burst out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks as he seen a lot of people in the front yeard.

"Hiei don--" Nicole said as she looked outside.

"To the back yard everyone!" Morgan said. They all obeyed.

"Morg..." Kurama said as he too had seen all of these people.

"I invited a few people to come and celebrate the wedding." Morgan said as she smiled.

"A _few_? The rest said in unison.

-----------------------

That's all for this chapter. The next chapter they will have to face those people. Oh, and btw, for those of you who read my Code: Lyoko story, I had my sequal ready but it got deleted so I'm writing a new one. I promise to have it up ASAP! Review.


	13. The party

I don't own YYH! Oh, and just so it doesn't get confusing at one part of this, Bold is Hiei and Italics is Nicole.

---------

Morgan and Kurama pushed Nicole and Hiei into the back yard. There were about 300 people at the least.

"Morgan! How many people did you invite?" Nicole said as she stared at the people.

"Just a few friends." Morgan said as she smiled.

"Yeah, just a quarter of Tokyo." Kurama said as he smiled.

"Be quiet." Morgan said.

Hiei was in a daze as Morgan brought out the cookies and pt them on the table. Nicole went to eat one when a random woman pulled her away from the crowd. A man did the same to Hiei.

"So, is it going to be a big wedding?" The woman asked Nicole. The man asked Hiei the same thing.

"_Oh yes. Abosolutely._" Nicole said as she smiled.

"**Oh no. Absolutely not.**" Hiei said as he shook his head. Morgan and Kurama exchanged worried glances.

"Children?" The man asked.

"**As many as possible.**" Hiei said as he looked back.

"_Maybe one or two._" Nicole said as she looked at a group of children.

**"We'll have to think about it"**

_"Right away."_

**"Black."**

_"Blue."_

**"Mild."**

_"Spicy."_

**"Yes!"**

_"No!"_

"Oh gosh." Morgan said as she bit her lip.

"This might be difficult." Kurama said as he looked at her.

"Perhaps we should give them their gifts after the party." Morgan said.

"Right." Kurama said as they went about the party. Everybody left at about 11:30 and then Nicole, Hiei, Morgan, and Kurama went inside.

"This is for you two." Morgan said as she took out the white half of a peace sign.

"Here you go Hiei." Kurama said as he put the black half around Hiei's neck.

"The power of Yin and Yang." Morgan said as she put the other half around Nicole's neck.

"Their differences made them stronger. Good night." Kurama said as he walked upstairs with Morgan.

"Thank you." Nicole said as she walked upstairs. Hiei followed. They needed their sleep because the next day was the real planning day.

-----------

Sorry if that was a short chapter. I hope you liked it anyway. Yes, that little scene was from Mulan 2. (Which I also don't own) Review!


	14. The REAL planning

I don't own YYH. **_IMPORTANT! I DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT MY STORY'S END IS NEAR. DON'T WORRY, I WILL TELL YOU!_**

------

Hiei woke up at 7 today and bumped into Kurama at the door.

"What are you doing?" Kurama said as he stood in front of the door.

"Going to train." Hiei replied as he stared up at Kurama.

"Nope. Sorry Hiei, we need to plan today." Kurama said as he redirected Hiei to the dining room.

"But it's only 7. How long could it take?" Hiei asked as he sat down.

"You have no idea." Kurama said as he frowned.

"Good morning." The girls said in unison as they walked downstairs.

"Ready to plan Nicole?" Kurama asked as he pushed Morgan's chair in.

"Yes." Nicole said as she ssat next to Hiei.

"Ok...what's the theme." Morgan asked.

"Black." Hiei said.

"Blue." Nicole replied.

"Which is it?" Kurama asked.

"Black and blue?" Nicole asked Hiei. He nodded and Morgan wrote that down.

"Who's going to be your bridesmaid?" Morgan asked Nicole.

"You...wait...Destiny...wait." Nicole couldn't decide.

"Oh no! Destiny or Morgan?" Kurama said as he took a sip of coffie.

"I GOT IT!" Nicole screamed, causing Hiei to almost fall out of his chair.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan is my bridesmaid and Destiny is the flower girl!" Nicole said as she smiled. Morgan squealed with joy and wrote that down.

"Kurama." Hiei said knowing the next question.

"Cool." Kurama said as Morgan wrote it down.

"Food?" Morgan asked.

"A REALLY BIG CAKE!" Nicole said.

"Uhhu." Morgan said as she wrote it down.

"Sweet snow." Hiei said plainly.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Ice cream." Kurama said.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Morgan said as she wrote that down.

"We'll handle the rest of the food." Kurama said as he took the notepad and wrote some things down.

"Drinks?" Morgan asked.

"Champagne and Mountain Dew!" Nicole said. Morgan laughed as she wrote it down.

"Mountain Dew?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, you see, Mountain Dew makes you hyper." Nicole said.

"And when we were in Makai, that is what kept us sane!" Morgan said.

"Sane?" Hiei said as he smirked.

"Hey!" Nicole said.

They went on with random questions like this for hours and hours and hours. By the time they were done, it was 3:30 in the morning.

"I'm done." Hiei said as he went upstairs.

"I follow that notion." Nicole said as she wearily bumped into many objects on the way up.

"We should go to bed too." Kurama said as he heard a smash followed by Nicole saying, "WHO PUT THAT LAMP THERE!"

"Oh man!" Morgan said as she ran into a wall.

"Come on." Kurama said as he picked her up.

------

That's all for this chapter. I will write more later on ok? I think. Well, off to post my Code: Lyoko chapter. Review!


	15. Telling Yukina

I don't own YYH! I think that the chapter after this might be the last. I'm not sure yet…I'M ON MICRSOFT WORD! THANK YOU DELL AND DAD! (Kisses the spellchecker)

-----

"Wake up." Hiei said as he shook his bride-to-be.

"Hiei? It's 4:30 in the morning." Nicole said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I need help." Hiei admitted.

"With what?" Nicole asked, now wide-awake.

"I need to find a way to kill Kuwabaka." Hiei said as he got up.

"Hiei? I think you've gone a little psycho from loss of sleep." Nicole said as she laughed.

"I'm being serious." Hiei said.

"Hiei, don't kill him ok? Who knows what Yukina would do?" Nicole said as she turned off the light and rolled over.

"Fine. If you won't help me, I'll get the job done myself." Hiei said as he jumped out of the window.

"Zzz…" Nicole slept.

Hiei sped through the woods and jumped over a river or two. He finally arrived at Yukina's home.

"Kazuma? Do you hear that?" Yukina said as she clutched his chest.

"Don't worry babe. It's probably just the wind." Kuwabara said as he gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Your bones will be scraps in the wind!" The dark figure said as he pulled Kuwabara to the ground and started to punch him.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" Yukina cried as she turned on the light. She seen Hiei about to drive his sword through Kuwabara.

"Get off me shrimp!" Kuwabara said as he shoves him off. Hiei growled and got up.

"Why Hiei?" Yukina said as the sound of gems crashing to the floor was heard.

"Because…Hiei has something to tell you." A figure said in the doorway.

"Nicole." Hiei said as he crossed his arms.

"What is it?" Yukina said as she wiped away the tears.

"Kuwa? You have to come with me." Nicole said.

"And leave my darling with him? No way!" Kuwabara said as he clenched his fist.

"Yes way!" Nicole said as she hit him over the head and his eyes turned swirly. She pulled him out by his feet.

"What did you have to tell me?" Yukina said as she looked at him.

"I…uh…I…" Hiei stuttered.

"HE'S YOUR- -" Nicole stopped as Hiei shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Hiei said.

"Then you need to tell her before I do!" Nicole said.

"Yukina…I'm…uh…I'm your…I'm your…your…bro…ther…" Hiei said as the words wormed their way out. She dropped to her knees and cried. The gems went everywhere. Hjiei hung his head low and put his hands in his pockets. Nicole dropped Kuwabara on the couch and walked out after Hiei. Nicole tried to stop him but he pushed her out of the way. She fell to the floor beside him and her eyes filled with tears. How could he act this way to her? He shoved her to the ground with no regard and a broken image. What had Yukina done to make him so…gone? He was too far away to reach him now.

"Huh?" Nicole whispered. Hiei heard the sound of flip flops behind him and before he could react, arms were incircling him shoulders. He turned to see Yukina. She was smiling.

He turned and she whispered, "I have always dreamed of you being my brother." She hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Kuwabara said as he ran out of the house.

"I'll see you later I guess." Hiei said as they broke their embrace. Yukina smiled as she walked inside with Kuwabara and she explained everything. Hiei then looked over and seen Nicole on the ground. She had dried tear marks on her face. What did he do? He thought. He went over and apologized for whatever he did. She smiled and kissed him tenderly. They walked back.

-------

That was kind of short. I will update later or tomorrow. Review ok?


	16. David's Bridal

I don't own YYH! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! My computer keeps crashing, and then coming up for a day. And then crashing again, and coming up for another day. I'm getting a new computer in about 10 days. (Waits for the Fed-Ex man) Btw…I don't own Utada Hikaru.

-----------

Nicole awoke and blew the hair out of her face. She got out of bed and took a shower. When she came out she had a red tank top and blue Capri's. She brushed her hair and jumped when she turned around. Hiei…was still asleep at 8 am! She tiptoed downstairs. Unfortunately, about half way down, she tripped and fell head over heels down the stairs. She got up to Kurama laughing. She walked over to him and flicked his head.

"OW!" Kurama said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't be mean." Morgan said as she sat down in a chair.

"I can't believe Hiei's still asleep." Nicole said.

"I heard my name." Hiei said as he walked downstairs.

"Hiei, we were just talking about you!" Morgan said. A chorus of 'Duh!' went around the room.

"We just mailed the invitations." Kurama said.

"Destiny, Morgan, Kurama, Serenity, Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Sakyo, and Koenma." Morgan said as she checked off the list.

"TIME FOR SHOPPING!" Morgan and Nicole screamed as thy got in the car. Hiei and Kurama followed.

"I'm driving!" Nicole said as she sat in the front. Everyone screamed in terror. They finally got to David's Bridal. Kurama's car was shot! On the way there Nicole hit many things. I shall list them below:

8 streetlights

6 mailboxes

5 deer

7 other cars

About 28 pedestrians

"I'm scarred for life." Kurama said as he fixed his hair. She went so fats that his hair stuck backwards.

"LET'S GO!" Morgan shouted as she pulled Nicole over. Kurama and Hiei went to the other side. They had already gotten their tuxes from another store. So, they had to sit there and wait.

3 hours later…

Nicole and Morgan still couldn't find anything they wanted. A few more hours should be good.

3 more hours later…

Morgan had finally found a long sleeve white gown and matching shoes. She was satisfied and gave her bag to Kurama. Then, she went back to help Nicole again. She came out wearing a strapless white gown. It was tight at the top. From the hips down it spread out beautifully. She got crystal high heels. She found a white veil. It had blue crystals across the top. She put it away and they had to walk home. Not fun. They got home and ate dinner. Nicole went outside and sat on the porch.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please. Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. You're giving me too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said. Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you will understand what I meant when I said no. I don't think life is quite that simple." Nicole sang to herself.

"What song is that?" Hiei asked as he sat down next to her.

"Simple and Clean." Nicole said as she stared off into the distance. The moon was full. She smiled as she looked at it. She leaned against Hiei and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. They stared off into the distance together.

"Nicole?" Hiei asked.

"Yes?" Nicole inquired.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

------

That was kind of fluffy! Oh well, I think maybe the next chapter will be the last. I don't know. Review!


	17. The end!

I don't own YYH or Evanescence!

----

Yesterday was the rehearsal wedding. It went fine and Nicole and Hiei were separated. Hiei was going to stay with Kurama and Nicole and Morgan stayed with Botan. Destiny wanted to tag along as well. They had gotten her the cutest white flower girl dress! The all chatted like crazy and fell asleep. Destiny fell asleep on Botan's bed. She fell asleep and Nicole put her there. Botan was sleeping on the table. Nicole was sleeping on the couch and Morgan was sleeping on the floor. Botan woke up and got ready. She was in fancy clothes.

"WAKE UP! IT'S WEDDING DAY!" Botan screamed as everyone jumped.

"OH CRAP!" Morgan said as she ran and got herself ready.

"Put your arm through here Destiny." Nicole said as she helped Destiny get her dress on.

"Go get ready!" Morgan said as she pushed Nicole into the bathroom. Morgan did Destiny's hair and Botan did Morgan's. Botan then put her hair in a quick bun as Nicole came out. She let her hair hang loose. They all rushed to the car and drove off to the church. Nicole snuck into her room with the others. Before you knew it, it was time. Kurama stood with Hiei at the end of the aisle.

"Nicole…" Destiny said.

"Yes?" Nicole asked as she breathed quickly.

"I want to thank you." Destiny said as she smiled.

"For what?" Nicole asked.

"For watching out for me when we got kidnapped. You and Sloane were like my mothers. Even when she died, you never stopped acting like my mother. You've kept me safe for these nine years. Thank you." Destiny said as she hugged her. Destiny heard her cue and ran to the doors. Then, she walked like a sophisticated young lady. She tossed her petals with flair. Then, at the end of the aisle, Destiny went back to Nicole's room and put a rose in her hair. Yukina walked out on Kuwabara's arm. They reached their point and sat down. Then, the doors opened up and Nicole walked out. For some reason, Hiei's whole form and being began to freeze. It was probably just some ningen emotion he didn't need. But no matter how hard he tried to shut it out, it stayed. But, when Nicole stood next to him, it vanished.

"Before we get started, I'd like to sing something to my sister." Morgan said as she got on stage.

"Oh, and I want this song to also go out to a nice girl named Sloane." Destiny said. The lady on the piano played.

"I'm so tired of being here. Chased and haunted by all of my childish fears. (Something like that) And if you have to go, I wish you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone." Destiny sang.

Morgan and Destiny sang, "These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."

Then, Morgan sang solo, "When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fright away all of your fears. And I've held your hand for all of these years. But you still have, all of me."

They sang the rest of the song and Nicole had to hold back her tears. Morgan got off stage with Destiny.

"Thank you. Now, back to the vows. Do you Hiei Jaganshi, take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold through rich or poor, better or worse, sick or well?" The priest asked.

"I do." Hiei said.

"Good. Now, do you Nicole (Sorry, not telling to my last name), take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold through rich or poor, better or worse, sick or well?" The priest asked.

"I do." Nicole said.

"Please slip the ring upon her finger." The priest commanded. Hiei did so and Nicole put the ring on his finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Hiei lifted up her veil and kissed her. Everyone stood and clapped. The after party went by like a breeze. Hiei and Nicole drove to a 5 star hotel and checked in. He opened the door and picked Nicole up. He carried her over the threshold and locked the door.

-----

The story's over! I feel satisfied and upset at the same time. Review and tell me what you think. I don't know if I'll do a squeal. I think it's better left alone. Review ok!


End file.
